I'm Glad You Came
by PuiNikkiShowron
Summary: Shika/Tema. Shikamaru meets up with Temari, who is on business from Suna. But it seems the kunoichi has other reasons for visiting. Rated M for lemony goodness.


_So, here is my first attempt at a ShikaTema fic. They recently became my favorite pairing. Please enjoy!_

_8/24/13: An anonymous review said that my storyline was similar to a series of doujinshi about these two? D: I didn't even though there was one, which is really exciting, But sucks at the same time if it's that similar. I honestly thought I was writing a pretty generic concept...anyway, I would like to read it, does anyone know the name of the series?_

_Regardless, Plagirism is no joke, and I will honestly say that I believed I was writing something of my own imagination. That's all I can say._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, well, this would have happened ages ago!_

* * *

"Do...Do you want to have sex with me?"

Shikamaru stared at her with wide eyes. Temari, feeling a tad embarrassed, looked at his chest instead of his eyes.

Prior to this, they had been wandering town just talking. Temari had arrived to deliver some important documents about the Chunin Exams from Suna and had met with Shikamaru after her job was done.

They had found themselves in a relatively secluded area by the woods. There was an awkward pause before Temari blurted that she volunteered to come to Konoha because she wanted to see him. She liked him a lot, so much that it confused and annoyed her.

Shikamaru didn't really say anything after that. He answered by kissing her. Then she was kissing him back, their bodies came together and their mouths opened to explore each other's tongues. It was so sudden and so intense that both shinobi were left completely breathless.

That's when she asked the question.

"Um, Are you-? Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. Temari looked at him, her eyes completely serious.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't," Her hand moved from behind his neck to hold his face. "I...I just want to be with you. Is that weird?"

Shikamaru, who couldn't help but blush, swallowed hard. "N-no. I want to be with you too..."

Temari smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "Let's go back to my room," she whispered into his lips. The leaf-nin groaned and nodded.

Nara Shikamaru considered himself to a very intelligent person, knowledgable in many subjects. And if he didn't know it, he could analyze it until he figured it out.

Sex was one of those things he didn't understand.

Sure, he knew how to have sex. That was a biological instinct. But how to have _good_ sex, that was something completely different. No matter how many books he read and movies he's watched he still felt unprepared.

This was proving to be most troublesome.

He sat on Temari's bed, trying to analyze the box of condoms in front of him. The detour to the market to buy them was a bit awkward. Termari went in because someone would have recognized him, and he _really_ didn't want the news to spread to his mother. Shikamaru would have preferred to go without them, but he was smart enough to know that wearing a condom was absolutely necessary. Although, he had heard from Neji that sex definitely felt better without it. Why Neji knew that, and who he was potentially knocking up was a mystery.

Even though it was annoying, Shikamaru wanted to make sure he did it right the first time.

Temari emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top and black skin-tight shorts. She silently walked over and sat down next to him.

Cue awkward pause.

_Now what?_ The young shinobi had no idea how to even initiate sex. He knew it was called seduction, or something like that, but he didn't know how to do it. He cleared his throat to get the blonde's attention. She looked over at him nervously.

Both teens had perpetual blushes on their faces.

"So, uh, you look nice," he tried to sound casual, but it didn't quite work. He just sounded like he was trying to make conversation, which was awkward.

Temari snorted at his attempt. "Real smooth."

"Cut me some slack. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Temari, you look good and I really want to fuck you'?"

For some reason, that not-so-serious question sent such a ripple of arousal through the blonde kunoichi that she shuddered. Shikamaru, keen as ever, noticed this. He lifted an eyebrow.

"You like the sound of that?"

The sand-nin scoffed in poorly veiled mock offense. "I do not!"

_Too late._

Shikamaru moved so he was sitting behind her. He experimentally touched the back of her neck and slowly moved down her back. She shivered again.

_Interesting._

The lazy genius moved even closer so his chest was flush against her back. He rubbed her shoulders with ghost-like fingers and moved down her arms. Then he leaned down to place small kisses on her neck. She sighed and knew he was doing something right. He kissed up her neck while his hands rubbed her arms, her back, and then circled around to her stomach. He licked and nibbled at her ear.

"Hey, Temari," he whispered huskily in her ear, "I really want to fuck you."

Temari gasped in surprise at his boldness and how much that sentence sent a dull throb between her legs.

Shikamaru resumed kissing her neck, this time using his teeth and tongue to bite and suck at her flesh. His hands moved up her stomach to the bottom of her breasts. He paused, seemingly waiting for her consent. Trembling, Temari moved his hands onto her chest. He gave them an experimental squeezed and she threw back her head in a soft moan.

Encouraged, the Shikamaru squeezed and rubbed her soft mounds. He felt her nipples harden under his touch and he pinched one.

"Ah!" The blonde cried out.

He couldn't believe how enjoyable it was to do this to her. He wanted to touch her more.

The Nara's hands slid down to the hem of her tank top. "Can I take this off?" He asked.

Temari nodded, but pulled it off herself. Shikamaru's hands immediately went back to rubbing her breasts with open palms. She moaned softly.

Her skin felt so damn soft. Seriously. If he didn't know any better he would have never taken this girl for a kunoichi with skin like that.

Temari's hand reached behind her to feel the younger teen's cheek. She turned her head just as he turned his to face her. Their lips met.

It started as a chaste, almost hesitant kiss. Shikamaru pinched her nipples again, eliciting a soft gasp that gave him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth.

Their kisses became more and more desperate as if their lives depended on it. Temari turned round, lips still anchored to Shikamaru's as she helped him remove his vest and mesh undershirt, tossing the clothing carelessly behind them. She pulled him closer to her so she could feel his bare skin against hers. Keeping his arms tight around her body, he rolled on top.

His lips descended from her lips to her neck, nipping her here and there, then down to her breasts. Temari gasped and arched her back as Shikamaru sucked on one of her nipples while fondling the other.

"Ah, Shika..." She cried out.

The leaf-nin discovered that he really liked the sound of her moaning his name. He wanted to hear her say it over and over again.

One of his hands left her breasts and slid down to cup her between her legs. He could feel her arousal soaking through her shorts. He rubbed her lightly in that spot and was rewarded with another gasp-moan. Shikamaru sat up between her legs and pulled down her shorts. She watched him as he stared down at her womanhood in wonder.

The young shinobi had never seen a one in real life. The closest thing he got was looking at Kiba's porno magaziness and videos. When he was younger, he thought they were kind of grossing looking.

But Temari's, God, he never thought it was possible to find genatalia so attractive. He was the first to look upon such a beauty.

He lowered himself on to his stomach so that he was eye level with her heat. His face scrunched up in concentration as if he were figuring out a Math problem. "Hmm..."

Temari blushed and covered her crotch. "Geez, Shika, stop staring. It's not meant to be analyzed!" She said, slightly embarrassed by how intensely he was looking at her down there. It was arousing, yet a little weird.

Shikamaru moved her hands away, "But I want to."

His finger ran down the length of her entrance. He heard the blonde teen hiss and he looked up at her. Slowly, he slipped a finger inside her and watched as she shut her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent moan.

"Do you like this, Temari?" He asked. His finger slid in and out while using his other finger to prod at her nub.

Temari nodded and bit her lower lip as she moved her hips against his fingers. "More..." She murmured.

The dark-haired shinobi added a second finger and increased his pace. The older kunoichi bucked even more against his fingers. Then he pulled his fingers out, causing her groan in disappointment. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. He was peering intently at his fingers that were coated in her juice. Her eyes widened in horror as he licked them. He looked up thoughtfully, as if he was doing a taste test. He decided that he really liked the taste of her and sucked the rest of his fingers. She tasted sweet and tangy.

The blonde kunoichi, on the other hand, was completely embarrassed. "Shika!"

"You taste good, Mari. Really good. I...want to taste you more," he moved to kiss her nether lips before her hand shot out to block him.

"Shikamaru! No, that's gross!" She cried.

The leaf-nin lifted an eyebrow. "There's nothing gross about you. Plus, it will probably make you feel good." He stated. He moved her hand away.

"But it's dirty!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Relax, will ya?"

He spread up her legs wider hooked them over his shoulders. He looked at her as he lowered his mouth to slip his tongue inside her.

Temari let out her loudest moan and fell back on the bed.

_Interesting._

Shikamaru grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth. She writhed underneath him, unable to deal with the influx of pleasure that was washing over her. She moaned his name, begged him to stop, then begged him not to stop and moaned his name again. Her legs wrapped around his head and she ground her hips into his mouth.

Temari couldn't believe how an act that seemed so gross could feel so freaking _amazing._ Where did Shikamaru learn to use his tongue like that?

Speaking of tongue, it brushed up against a spot inside her that made her jolt and arch her back. "Ah! Right there!" She blurted quickly, wanting to feel the sensation again.

Her new lover pulled away and looked up at her, "Hm?"

Temari groaned loudly. "Idiot, you weren't supposed to stop!"

"Oh. Sorry. What happened?"

"Y-your tongue...it touched a spot inside me that felt really good."

Shikamaru looked down between her legs as if he just reached a breakthrough. "Really? Let me know when I find it again." He said and lowered his mouth to lick her entrance again.

"Yes! Right there!" She cried, grasping his head to hold him in place. "K-keep touching it, please," she begged.

_Very interesting._

Shikamaru's tongue relentlessly stroked her special spot, causing Temari to completely unravel and surrender to the feelings taking over her. The more he touched her, the more she bucked into his mouth, wanting to feel the ultimate pleasure. She could feel something intense building inside of her and she didn't know what it was, but it felt really exciting.

"Shika, oh my god! I think-I think... AH!"

A scream tore from the blonde's throat as her orgasm hit her harder than any physical blow she had ever taken. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he felt her gush into his mouth, but didn't think twice about devouring it all.

He licked his lips as he sat up to look upon her. She was breathing hard, her skin was flushed, and her eyes looked glazed over. _Whoa..._ He had never seen her like this. In all the years that he had known her, he was so used to seeing the tough tomboy that was always on her guard. But this Temari was completely unraveled and vulnerable. Just the sight of her hardened him even more.

The sand kunoichi squirmed under his intense gaze. "What is it?" She panted.

Shikamaru blinked. "You're beautiful,"

Temari's hand flew to cover her mouth. She looked to the side, embarrassed. She didn't know how to answer that, so she just blurted, "You're so weird!"

He just shrugged and laid down on top of her. One of his arms slid under her shoulder while his other hand wiped away the hair from her face. "I can't help it, you know. You make me want to say weird stuff like that," he kissed her softly.

"Really?" She asked. She looked into his dark eyes and realized she didn't need to hear his answer.

He simply nodded. "Yeah. It is really weird."

Temari giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "For a second I thought you were going to say 'it's too troublesome!'" She teased.

He kissed her again. "It's too good to be troublesome."

His blonde lover smirked as she kissed him back. She let out a gasp when she felt him grind his arousal into her heat. Her hands slid down his body to unbutton his pants and pull them off.

Now it was her turn to admire his body. She felt the toned muscles of his stomach before reaching to grab his hard member. The dark-haired teen let out a shuddering breath as he felt her tentatively stroke him. He buried his face in her neck, his hips moving slowly to thrust into her hand. She kissed his neck and placed her other hand on the small of his back. He groaned as her grip tightened.

Much like Shikamaru did earlier, Temari decided that she wanted to taste more of her lover. She really wanted him to feel the same way he made her feel, which was pretty fucking amazing. And so she took the initiative to push Shikamaru on his back so she could kneel in between his legs.

She looked at the cock she was still stroking in her hand and raised her eyebrows. He was pretty well endowed in both thickness and length. She was impressed.

The ponytailed shinboi rested his hands behind his head and smiled smugly, "Like what you see?"

Temari rolled her eyes but her initial reaction said it all. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down to lick the head of Shikamaru's cock. Not minding the taste of his pre-cum, the sand-nin began to take him in her warm mouth. She heard him moan softly.

She bobbed her head up and down slowly. Shikamaru, becoming frustrated with her slow pace, bucked up right into her mouth. She used this as her cue to suck him faster and added her hand to follow her motions.

The Nara tried his best not to shove himself down Temari's throat. He sat up a little to control himself and grabbed her head in encouragement.

"Fuck, Mari..." He groaned. She hummed, probably as a laugh, and Shikamaru gave out a sharp cry at the sensation.

"F-fuck, I'm gonna come..."

The young shinobi fell back on the bed and exploded right in her mouth. Temari tried to swallow as much as she could before pulling him out with an audible _pop_.

Shikamaru pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. They rolled again so he was on top. Both teens moaned as he rubbed himself against her wet entrance.

"Shika, please. I want you now," Temari breathed as he kissed her neck.

He pulled away from her and looked around. "Where did I...? Oh," he muttered to himself. The box of condoms had fallen in the floor at some point during their foreplay.

The blonde watched nervously with wide eyes as her lover unwrapped the condom and slid it on his erection. He positioned himself between her legs.

"Hey, Mari," he murmured. She looked up into his lust-filled eyes.

"Before we go through with this, I just want you to know that...well, that I love you."

Temari's flushed face blushed even more. "What?"

Shikamaru kissed her tenderly, sliding his arms under her shoulders. "I love you. And I'm not just saying that because I'm about to have sex with you."

"Shikamaru...are you serious?"

"Why would I say it if I wasn't serious?"

"I don't know."

"Well it's not like this coming out of no where. I think I felt this for awhile, because even though I've been with girls none of them has made me feel like you have."

"There you go saying weird things again!"

The leaf-nin sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't care. I really do love you."

Temari smiled and placed her hands at each side of his face. "And I really do love you, Nara Shikamaru," she whispered with a kiss.

"That's good to know," he lifted his head to look in her eyes, "you ready?"

The blonde nodded and bit her bottom lip. Shikamaru adjusted himself and slowly slipped inside. Her breath hitched at the intrusion and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover. Burying his face in her neck, the dark-haired teen gave one thrust so he was fully inside her. Temari gave a muffled cry in his shoulder. It took all his self-control not to begin pounding into her. She felt so _good_ around him.

"Tell me when," he whispered in her ear. Temari nodded and breathed through the pain. Honestly, she's had worst pain in her life as a kunoichi. Compared to other injuries she's sustained, this was minor.

When the pain had subsided she gave him the go ahead with a small movement of her hips.

The young shinobi started with a slow, sensual pace that he didn't even know he was capable of. He felt the blonde kunoichi wrap her legs around his waist.

"Harder, Shika," she moaned.

He didn't need to be told twice.

She cried out his name as he began to thrust faster. His mouth was suddenly everywhere: on her lips, her neck, her shoulder and her breasts. She arched her back against him.

Then Shikamaru pulled her up so he was sitting with her in his lap. Temari moved her legs so she straddled him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on both his shoulders. His expression was blank but she could see the love and desire in his eyes.

Keeping her green eyes locked with his, Temari began a steady rhythm of rolling her hips back and forth. Shikamaru parted his lips and she took the opportunity to give him a sloppy kiss filled with tongue.

They pulled apart when the need for air became too great and the blonde threw her head back to give out a low moan. Her movements became more and more frenzied as she held on to her lover for dear life. The leaf-nin breathed her name huskily in her ear and she nearly lost it.

She changed her movement so she was moving up and down on him, but lasted about three times before she shattered completely and screamed his name.

Immediately Shikamaru had her on her back again. He pounded into her before she could even have a chance to recover from her second orgasm.

"Harder, Shika, please!" She cried.

He answered by hooking her legs over his shoulders and fucking her even harder, impaling her right in the sweet spot inside her.

She thrashed her head from side to side, "I'm gonna come again! I-I can't..." She sobbed.

"Come with me, Temari," he moaned.

"Ah, fuck! Shikamaru!"

He slammed into her and both teens climaxed simultaneously, Temari screaming to the high heavens and Shikamaru letting out a choked cry. They lay entwined for a few moments to regain their sanity.

Her legs came off his shoulders as he pulled out and discarded the condom. The kunoichi curled to her side to face him as he lay back down next to her. They looked at each other and she smiled.

"I love you," she said after awhile.

"I love you too," he replied lazily.

She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "Look at us, we're like two lovesick puppies," he fake-complained. She chuckled.

"Ah, who cares? I don't if you don't," she said. Her fingers walked a path across his toned chest. He took her hand and laced their fingers.

"I don't care. It's nice, I guess."

She looked at their entwined hands as a thought passed through her mind. She frowned.

"I have to leave tomorrow."

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "Yeah, I figured. It's troublesome."

She nuzzled his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. "I don't want to go." she whispered.

"I don't want you to either. But I'm sure we can figure something out," He murmured against his skin.

"Fuck it. I don't want to think about that right now. It's too troublesome." she mumbled with a smile.

He smirked. "I think you've been spending too much time with me."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever!"

Shikamaru tugged for the comforter they were laying on to drape it over their sweaty bodies. Temari tangled herself back into his arms.

"Hey, Mari," he mumbled as they began to fall sleep.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you chose to come here."

Temari smiled to herself and kissed Shikamaru's chest.

"Me too."

* * *

_And there you have it. Drop me a review, will ya?_


End file.
